


Happy Birthday, Madam Mayor.

by Onesingleincendiarymoment



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesingleincendiarymoment/pseuds/Onesingleincendiarymoment
Summary: Regina is exhausted after a long week and Emma knows just how to make her Birthday end in a wonderful way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Happy Birthday, Madam Mayor.

The Mayor of Storybrooke was exhausted. She had been awake since 4:30 when she got a phone call from Sheriff Swan screaming at her that there was another troll on the loose. The frequency of these magical visitors had increased and in the last week she had wrestled with a troll, vanquished two very large ogres and had to deal with a pixie infestation in the school garden and playground. And as if that wasn't enough she had been sequestered into a town hall meeting for most of the afternoon because of the destruction the angry unicorn had done to the fire station and her own office. She had skipped lunch and only had aside salad for dinner when her order at Granny's had been mixed up.

Regina slid into the seat of her black sedan at 9:45pm, trying to keep her eyes open as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the courthouse. The only thoughts running through her mind was the left over lasagna she had in her fridge and her big warm bed. Henry was still staying with the Charmings so she didn't have to worry about waking him and tomorrow was Saturday, a day she hoped would be filled with sleep and nothing else.

As she pulled up to her mansion she noticed a light on in the hallway. She must have forgotten to turn it off in her rush out the door at 5am. She pulled up and walked to the door, leaving her bag and briefcase in the car, no one would want to steal them before tomorrow afternoon anyway. She slumped against the door and slid off her heels as soon as it closed behind her. The smile on her face made her look almost content.

She flipped off the hall light and made her way to the kitchen, stopping before she got there to look into the dining room. There on the table was a delicious looking dinner, lamb chops with mashed potatoes and gravy, a salad with what smelled like orange vinaigrette and at the end of the table sat a perfect looking apple pie, carton if real vanilla ice cream next to it.

She glanced towards the kitchen just in time to see Emma barreling through the door, plate of asparagus in her hands. The blonde froze in her tracks, toddler caught with her hand in the cookie jar look plastered on her face. "Dammit, I thought I still had a few minutes. You must have broken a couple traffic laws to get here so fast."

Regina just looked at her, stunned at the scene before her. It was only then she really noticed the candles lit at the table and the two place settings at the table.

Emma hurried to set down the plate and pulled off the oven mitts, hiding them on one of the unused chairs. She straightened her shirt and moved her hair out of her eyes, "Happy Birthday Regina." She said, reaching out a hand to grab on of the mayor's. "I know its been a rough week and I am so sorry for having to call you so early today, and this probably won't make up for any of the shit I've put you through and I know that you deserve so much more than just a dinner and…" Emma's rambling was cut off by Regina's lips on hers. They kissed lazily for a minute and slowly pulled back, still wrapped in each others arms.

"This is all I wanted for my Birthday. Thank you so much Emma." Regina dipped in for one more lingering kiss before pulling back completely and standing next to her chair. "Well, are you not going to help a lady?" She said teasingly over her shoulder.

"Of course." Emma pulled out the chair and pushed it back in once Regina was settled and began to serve the mayor.

They ate in a comfortable silence, most of it filled by the noises of enjoyment coming from Regina, peppered with Emma's constant query "Do you really like it?" to which Regina's response was only to nod and eat another bite, savoring the delicious mouthful.

Once they finished dinner Emma brought the apple pie over, placing a few candles in the crust and lighting them. "I know its not a cake, but Granny helped me figure out how to make it and I know its your favorite. And we're going to have cake tomorrow anyway so I thought pie would be a good choice." Emma laughed at herself before pulling back. "Make a wish" Regina closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Emma, this pie is delicious. Its almost as good as mine. Did you really make it?" Regina took her first bite and looked to the blonde questioningly.

"Yes I did, well, Granny made the rest of the food, but I told her exactly how you like all of it and I got to help mash the potatoes and cut the asparagus. But she said she wouldn't try to make an apple pie for you so she gave me her recipe and watched me do it. She had to help me the second time with the crust but I did the rest all by myself." Emma beamed, taking a bite herself and nearly moaning at the taste.

"I am very impressed Miss Swan. I didn't know you had it in you." Regina smiled again as she ate the rest of her piece.

Once she was done Regina moved to get up. "No, you go take a bath and relax. I got you new bubbles and a new candle for the tub. Go and have a nice, relaxing soak. I'm going to clean all this up in here."

"Are you trying to soften me up for something?" Regina said, pecking Emma's lips before heading upstairs.

She had been sitting in the bath for nearly 30 minutes, listening to a playlist Emma had made for her with all her favorite songs, and just basking in the warmth of the water. She was starting to get a little restless when she heard Emma's footsteps on the stairs. "How you doing in there?" Emma said from outside the door.

"I am doing quite well. And you don't have to stand outside the door, come in and get me a towel, I'm turning into a prune." Regina blew out the candle beside her and stood up in the huge tub. "And help me get out of here."

Emma opened the door, robe and towel in hand, and offered her open hand to help the mayor out. "Here you go, fresh from the dryer." Emma laid the robe down and started drying the mayor off herself. She paused once, her head even with the mayors stomach, to ghost a kiss over her navel, looking up into dark eyes. She stood back up and picked up the robe, helping Regina into it and tying it for her.

"I didn't know that all I had to do was have a Birthday for you to wait on me hand and foot." Regina smiled back at her as she kissed her cheek.

"Nope, you just need to be you, the birthday is just an excuse." Emma blushed a bit as she picked up the towel and threw it in the hamper. "Now, you go relax on the bed, I have one more little thing for you tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes.

Regina had lay down on the bed and nearly fallen asleep immediately, but the bed was so comfortable in her warm and fluffy robe that she was just enjoying the quiet and stillness. She heard Emma come in the door and shut it behind her, and she felt the bed dip next to her. "Regina, I'm gonna need you to lay on your stomach, and take off that robe." Emma cupped Regina's face and pulled her into a slow kiss.

Once she was settled Regina laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She heard Emma busying herself around the room, no doubt lighting candles. The next thing she felt was a very naked Emma sliding in bed next to her and kissing her on the neck. "I know you've been working so hard and it's been crazy around town these last few weeks, and I wanted to pamper you tonight. Did it work?" Emma nipped at Regina's ear.

"It worked like a charm." Regina purred back, turning her head to capture the blonde's lips.

"Good, then I know you'll like a little massage before bed, because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Sleeping in until breakfast in bed. Then we have all afternoon to lay around the house before we have to get ready for your Birthday party at Granny's tomorrow night." Emma's hands moved to Regina's shoulders and began kneading the flesh there.

"I would love a massage. Thank you."

Emma moved to situate herself more comfortable, grabbing a tube of something off the bedside table. She squirted the liquid into her hands and rubbed them together before beginning to massage Regina's back. The gel began to warm up on her back and Regina let out a long breath as it began to tingle and relax every muscle in her back.

Emma worked on her entire body, paying extra attention to her feet and her neck. Lingering on her thighs. She flipped the brunette over and worked on her hands and her legs. Emma settled between the brunette's legs and lavished her with gentle kisses.

And just as Regina was beginning to drift off she heard a faint buzzing noise. She felt it trace down her body, starting at her neck, pushing into the pressure points there and making its way to circle her breasts, matched by an equally wonderful tongue. The blonde nipped and sucked at each breast in turn, biting a nipple and soothing it with her tongue. Moving back up to suck on that one spot on Regina's neck that made her squirm. Biting down, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Emma's hands explored further, dropping between toned legs, guiding the vibrating bullet just above Regina's clit. And holding it there for a second. Her other hand dipped into wet folds before bringing up two fingers to circle her clit.

"Happy Birthday Regina." Emma said, kissing the mayor hard on the lips as she entered her with two fingers, moving the vibrator down an inch and capturing Regina's scream with another kiss. Emma worked her fingers in the mayor gently, trying to build her up steadily. She moved back down to lavish the brunette's breasts with kisses and bites, teeth and tongue taking turns.

Emma moved down Regina's body and moved the vibrator to her own center, biting at Regina's thighs before settling between her legs and circling her tongue around a hard nub. She sucked it into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth, all the while pumping into the brunette with two fingers and rolling the vibrator over her own clit. Regina writhed with the blonde's ministrations and moaned as her hips began matching Emma's thrusts.

Regina felt herself nearing the edge and grabbed the back of Emma's head, pulling the blonde back up to kiss her hard as she came. Regina tightened around Emma's fingers and the grip in Emma's hair tightened, her back arched off the bed as she moaned out the sheriff's name. Emma slid two fingers into herself and rubbed the vibrator against herself with one last push and came right after Regina.

Emma stilled and eased Regina back down gently, turning off the vibrator and slowly pulling out.

Regina sank back into the mattress, a smile plastered across her face. She loosened her grip on Emma's hair long enough to let the blonde throw everything on the bed into a pile on the floor. Emma helped Regina get under the covers and wrapped her body around the mayor's.

"Emma, thank you. Best Birthday I can remember."

"It's the least I could do for the woman I love." Emma said, one hand stroking Regina's stomach. "You are the best thing that has happened to me. Finding my birth parents was great, but finding you was what turned me around and made me realize that I could be happy. That I could really love someone. And you are the best mom to our son. He is so lucky he grew up with you teaching him and loving him." Emma placed a kiss on Regina's shoulder and settled in behind her, wraping her arm tight around Regina's body.

Regina turned around to face her. "Emma, I love you." Regina said, taking the blonde's face in one hand and kissing her. Emma smiled into the kiss; Regina had never actually said that before. Regina pulled away and looked at the blonde. "I never thought I could but I love you Emma." She kissed Emma again before burying her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you too." Emma said, squeezing Regina tight and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Regina"


End file.
